Letters From Hogwarts
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of conversations via letters from students at Hogwarts.


**AN: **For the _Disney Character Competition._

**Cinderella;** Draco/parents.

* * *

Mother,

I got sorted into Slytherin, just like we knew I would. The stupid hat didn't even say anything to me before shouting it out. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and a few others got sorted into Slytherin of course.

Do you remember that scrawny boy we met while I was getting my robes fitted by that hideous woman? That was HARRY POTTER! I can't believe I didn't recognise him then. Although his hair is always covering that stupid scar of his and no one has seen him since he was a baby so it's not surprising.

Anyway, I found out when we were on the train it was him so sought him out to offer him my friendship. He was sat with one of those Weasley kids; he's in our year too. But regardless I offered my hand for him to shake and everything and he TURNED ME DOWN. He told me I was the wrong sort and apparently Weasley isn't.

I've decided I'm going to make them pay this year. It could be hard though since they got sorted into Gryffindor and everyone knows the teachers favour Gryffindor over Slytherin apart from Professor Snape. But we do have Potions with them so that should be an easy lesson the torment him in.

The welcome "feast" was a disappointment. They didn't have any of my favourites. I suppose the stupid house elves here aren't good enough to make such refined food.

Draco.

* * *

_Draco, darling, your father and I are so proud that you got into Slytherin! We always knew you were good enough to get in._

_I can see how that would bother you, but it's not a surprise. I'm sure he knows that the Dark Lord was a Slytherin and he has been brought up by muggles so he'd feel more at home with a lower class of wizard, wouldn't he?_

_Don't get yourself in too much trouble, dear. I wouldn't want Slytherin to loose points because of you; your house wouldn't like you much. Slytherin has won the house cup for the last 6 years; don't make it your fault if you lose this year. You might lose, I be the teachers will be falling all over themselves to give points to Harry Potter. _

_The food was never that great when I was at Hogwarts either, I'll send you some snacks over every day._

_Take care of yourself._

* * *

Mother,

Thank you for the food; it's a hell of a lot better than the rubbish they're serving here.

We had our first Potions lesson today and as I predicted Snape isn't falling all over Potter, in fact, he seems to hate him. He asked him a series of really easy potions questions and he didn't know any of them! How stupid can you get? There's a mudblood girl in Gryffindor that was practically jumping out of her seat to answer the questions, like that was going to prove she was as good as us pure bloods. It was pathetic. Her know-it-all attitude made Snape take points off her though.

Most of the lessons here are a joke; I'm learning things I already know. Not to mention the fact that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has a stutter. If I didn't already think that lesson was just going to be a joke before I do now. A stutter, what fool employs someone to teach defensive magic that seems too scared to even shake someone's had. He loves Potter as well, treats him like he's some sort of celebrity. I suppose he is to those idiots.

Why did you not let me go to Durmstrang like father wanted? At least the lessons there would have taught me something I already know.

I won't write much now, I'm going to focus my energy on getting Potter into trouble. I'll let you know if anything exciting happens.

Draco.

* * *

_Draco, I've told you not to use that word! I know your father doesn't mind if you do, but calling someone a mudblood is not nice. I do hope you haven't called her that to her face. Your father doesn't know but I actually had a muggle-born friend when I was a child. I kept it a secret from my family of course, but she was a perfectly nice girl._

_I'm glad to know that Severus isn't treating Harry like he's something special. I would prefer it if you called him Professor Snape though, I know he's your godfather but that doesn't change the fact that he is now your professor. I can ask your father to encourage the rest of the governors to fire the professor that stutters if you don't think he's adequate at teaching? You know he would be able to._

_The reason I didn't send you to Durmstrang is because it's too far away. I like to know my child is still in Britain, another country would just be too far away._

_Please don't get into trouble Draco; you know that Dumbledore would always be on Harry's side._

_I have included some Cauldron Cakes for you; I know these are your favourites._

_Take care._


End file.
